Big kids don't Cry
by ReddAlice
Summary: Sacrifice the one for the many? How far will Solo go to save the only family he has, and when he makes a decision? how will he rectify the biggest mistake he could ever make with the life of others in his palms. [Unexpected OS]


Big Kids Don't Cry - By Redd_alice_

**Author's Note**: The following story was inspired by **Yogurt**. Yes, I was thinking about food going bad and someone feeding it to someone and somehow that turned into a thought or two over medicine and what I would do to get it for someone if I loved them. I was considering using this as my mainstream back story of Duo and Solo, so when I refer to something everyone knows that I am talking about.

**Type**: Solo POV (it's not bad for my first SOLO POV, and probably my last, it also has a bit of Duo in it!)** Rated**: **PG-13** for some sexual content, death, language, and such!

**Status**: A One Shot

**Feed back?** Yes please, if you're good enough to read it you're good enough to give me some input. Someone asked me what I would like to hear from readers, and the answer was a simple one. I want to know why you did or did not like it, what could I do to improve, your random babbling, your basic opinions, comment, suggestions, and or death threats. Thanks so much for your time and enjoy my one shot: Big Kids Don't Cry.

**TT**

I knew everything had a price, I mean; everything _has _a price... whether it's money, sex, or a life. Nothing is free, not even love, a family relative of mine taught me this.   
            "If you don't want a trade, what _do_ you want?"

Raider looked passed me to a few members of the Guild I had brought with me. Safety in numbers is something I teach, especially when you were dealing with sleaze like Raider, a scabby teenager who was known to have 'connections' to get things in low commodity. Every once in a while, you had to lower you standards, some things you can't steal. For instance, you can't steal medications any more on L2. Its government distributed.

Raider sneered, and cracked his neck to either side. "Listen, Solo, c'mere and let's have a chat."

Grinning, I called my dogs off with a flag of my hand. The gang was becoming restless; we had been here for over an hour trying to strike a deal.

"Solo I know you need the stuff, I understand, but it's real hard to come by. Ya know 'padre?" I heard a long time ago he shaved his head with glass. "You can get me stuff that I can't. So let's bargain. I'll trade you the meds for a kid."

I barked out a laughed, "Which kid, if you hadn't noticed"-I cast a look around-"We're _all_ kids."

"The 'lil one..."

I cast a look back at 'the lil one,' he was standing quietly to the right flank of four others starring steadily at me, his long dark hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Hardly seven, he had proved more times than not that he could hold his own. I favored him, so much in fact, that I named him Duo. "You're joking?"

Raider shrugged, "Why would I joke about somethin' like that? Business is business."

"Duo, he's not mine to trade." I growled. "I don't own anyone."

Raider's eyebrows shot up past where his hairline would naturally be. "I was sure that runt was a girl. Guess at that age they all the look the same, ya know 'padre? Never mind that, the kid is what I want, come back when you're willin' to work somethin' out with me."

Duo was still standing about a hundred feet away from me, his eyes anchored to me. If I didn't get the medication, several of the Guild would die. Frantically I emptied my pockets of all the things I had brought. "Wait, Raider!"

Raider stopped by some crates and looked back at me, "Yeah?"

"I have jewelry, hundreds of dollars worth!" I felt desperation seizing my heart. The eyes of the sick kids back at head quarters haunting my vision, their feverish faces flushed or pale depending on what stage they were in.

"No thanks, 'padre."

He was leaving, "Raider!" I shouted. "I can get weapons! Guns! I bet you can't get those!"

"Don't need 'em, really." Raider mumbled rounding a corner and disappearing out of site.

The group jogged near me, "What happened Solo?" "Did you get 'em?" "Is he going to get 'em?"

I shook my head, "No, he's not gonna go get them... we're S.O.L."

Ricky frowned, "What do you need to get them? Huh? Solo, I can get whatever it is... I'll- Why isn't he giving it to us? Why would he trade?"

"We can't give what he wants."

Duo looked to each face, "What does he want from us? We can get it! I know we can!" It was heartening to hear his confidence, but not good enough.

"So that's it... huh?" Ricky snarled. "That's it Sol? Nothin' you can do about it? Nothin' I can do? Well who _can_ do somethin', huh?" In this group Ricky was the second oldest next to me, and I could empathize with his anger and grief. His two brothers were near dying, and this was his last hope.

"No one." I lied. "We're going to have to find another way to get the medication, Rick."

Ricky's face flushed deeply, and I saw the tears he was fighting back. "We don't have time for that! Sol, we gotta do somethin' or we gonna be buryin' family. Do you want to do that? I know I don't want to! I don't want to watch my brothers die. Sol... We gotta do somethin', _anythin'_."

"Rick, come here for a sec, huh? Everyone else, go wait over there or something."

Reluctantly the rest shuffled off, to a corner hastily talking amongst them-selves, sharing ideas.

Alone, I sighed. "Rick, calm down, won't ya?"

"I can't." Finally he broke down, tears trickling down his cheek and off his chin onto his tattered plaid shirt. "Sol, what did he want? Jus' tell me that."

I glanced over at Duo; Ricky was fond of him too. "He wanted to trade for Duo."

Ricky's mouth went slack, his eyes full of shock. "_Duo_?"

"Yeah, now stop your crying. They can't look up to guys who cry, Rick." I felt my lips draw out into thin lines.

"I-...What can we do, Sol?"

I shook my head again and again, "I don't know, what can we do? Can we give one up for the many? We don't even know if the meds will work. What if they die anyways? Then we'll be down eight including Duo, and we don't know why he wants him. I've been thinking about it. I don't know. I just don't know, Rick."

I could see the lively debate flashing behind Ricky's eyes, his face was tight. "I want my brothers to live, Sol. That's all I want, but I really like that little shit." He mourned. "Man, Sol... Does God hate us or somethin'? It sure in the hell seems like it." He paused for a moment, and then something registered in his eyes, something an awful like determination. "But what if the meds worked, Sol? If they do or don't... We could give him Duo, the little guy will understand, and once everyone is all better we can go get him. No harm done. What do you think, Sol? What do we got to loose? We gotta Sol. Listen, man, we gotta or my- everyone... and more might die. Do you want to bury our family? I don't, they're all I got, man. They're everything to me." 

"The _kid's_ family _too_, Rick." I said weakly.

"I know ya like him, Sol, I like him _too_... but you have to do what you gotta do! Ya understand, man? What you have to do is save everyone, and if that means giving up one, then ya have to. We'll go get him once everything clears up, okay?" Rick looked over at the group, "Hey Duo, c'mere." 

Duo ran over, brushing a disarray of stray chestnut hair out of his face, but by the time he arrived Ricky had ran after Raider adopting a lighting-like speed.

"Yeah, Ricky?"

Words were useless; I couldn't find them in me to explain.

Duo persisted, "What? What'd I do?"

I laughed nervously; my heart crumbling like stepped on crackers. "I-... Look Duo... um..." I couldn't do it.

"Hey, Solo! I found Raider waiting outside." Ricky was running back with the skinhead in tow. "I told him, everythin's A-OK!" I saw hope there on the other side of the spectrum scale. "Okay." Ricky stopped and grabbed Duo's arm. "Hey, lil' man, you're gonna go with Raider, okay?"

Doubt flickered across Duo's usually trusting face. "Why?"

"Because if you _don't_...." Raider drawled, "everyone you love is gonna die."

My mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. He was right, if Duo didn't leave with Raider, everyone might die. Ricky was suddenly looked unsure too.

 "Solo?" Duo looked to me. Ashamed, I couldn't meet his eyes. "Solo? I don't want to go."

Raider squatted next to Duo, who was a little less than five feet tall. "I know you can understand this kid, but unless ya wanna be responsible for all your little friends dying under your nose, you better come with me like agreed. The smell of death is something you don't want haunting you."

A wave of darkness rolled through Duo's eyes, and in a rich tone years too mature for him, he said in a whisper: "I've seen Death, and Death will haunt me until I die."

A shiver passed through me, and I finally met Duo's gaze. Something was there, an energy that wasn't normal; it was there the day I found him in the gutter four years ago. Doesn't matter what it was, it was cold like ice, and as dark as tare, it made his off blue eyes haze over an angry amethyst. The eyes of a warrior.

"Yeah, whatever kid." Raider drew a small injection gun from his pocket, and like a snake inserted the contents into Duo's neck. Immediately Duo dropped into a ragged heap on the ground, his right had involuntarily flexing. He picked Duo up in one arm.

"I'll come for you..." I mumbled.

As if no one had been paying attention, the rest of the Guild present ran over in a heat of screams. "Let him go!" "Solo! Stop him!" "Duo!" "Solo, save Duo."

Raider put his hand up, Duo now hanging limply over his shoulder. "It was a fair trade, Solo agreed to it. So back down, Mutts."

There was a simultaneous growl they Guild had take up when they were called names, it was frightening. They bared their teeth, and like violent animals threatened to attack. "I'll show you a mutt!" Spat Teddy, a stout teen with lean muscles and speed to make any thief proud.

Ricky frowned, "Teddy, chill it down. It's okay, we got the meds!" Ricky held up a small brown bag, and feigned a smile. "We traded."

Teddy looked over to me, his eyes pools of furious fire. "We're not yours to trade, you bastard." It was like a slap. "Take me instead." Teddy shot at Raider. "Give Tonka Duo, and take me."

Tonka looked up confused.

Raider shrugged and began walking away, "I don't have any use for ugly little kids."

"_What_?" Everybody grabbed Teddy as he started sprinting after Duo. "You can't _have_ him!" Teddy cried. "We're no one's to sell! Duo! Duo! Duo! Wake up, you brat! _Duo_!" Teddy howled, his voice carrying up to the rafters and echoing.

We held Teddy until he dropped to his knees, crying like a little baby. "Stop crying." I commanded, "You're too old for that, no one can look up to guys who cry." Ricky nodded agreeing. Teddy shook his head, and continued sniffling. "I said _stop_."

Teddy glared up through his wet lashes, incensed, "Fuck off, you bastard!"

Everyone fell into silence, and looked to me. Family Teddy may be, but to care for the Guild I could not have insolence, or no one would listen. I lifted Teddy by his collar, "No one talks to me that way, you ungrateful fuck." I said coolly and thrusted my fist into his gut. "No one, everyone got that?" No one said a thing, and I let Teddy fall from my arms so he could puke. "Got that?" Everyone nodded despondently, and we headed back head quarters in silence.  
  
**TT**

_Hey where's Duo?_

_Eric said he ran away._  
_I heard Solo sold Duo to get the medications._

_Yeah, I heard that too. _

_Sold him? We're free, absolutely free, no one can tell us what to do, and sure as L2 is hell no one owns us. You can't sell any of us street rats!_

_Well, _apparently_ you can._

_Yeah, well, sometimes you gotta make sacrifices._

_I miss Duo... is he coming back?_

_No, Duo's never coming back. No one, not even Solo knows where Raider took him._

_I heard Raider shaves his head with glass. _

_Why would he do that you moron?_

_Well that's what I heard._

_Who cares... One of our family is gone, might as well be dead. I really liked Duo too._

_Well they come, they go!_

_How can you _say_ that! You asshole, Solo sold Duo. Who knows, maybe if we need food he can sell you next!_

It went like this for four weeks, the whispers were unbearable and everywhere I looked I saw Duo. Eventually I had to set this straight, and I confessed to the 15 members of the Guild, which did not including Ricky, the sick, or I, that I had traded Duo to Raider for the medication, and Duo had willingly gone.

"Willing? Oh, you mean knocking him up with drugs and letting Raider walk out with Duo over one shoulder? Yeah, I guess that's willing." Tonka hissed from next to a silent Teddy. Slow as Tonka was at times, once the confusion passed, he was a sharp shooting pistol. That's what I liked about him when I first extended the offer to join the Guild to him, but I wasn't liking his mouth at the moment.

I shrugged the comment off starring at 15 young men ranging from seven at the youngest to 19 at the oldest. Most everyone was in between, early teens, me... I was scarcely 17.

Whispers filled the room again, and I felt guilt twisting my intestines.   
  
**TT**

Ricky was at my feet holding handfuls of his hair over two bodies covered in black plastic garbage bags; it was all we could manage. "I-I..." He gagged on his own tears and coughs. "I tried... I thought they were getting' better. The meds were gonna fix 'em, huh?"

The scene pulled at me. "Rick, man, you did what you could. You did everything you could, and you made their lives a lot easier that what you and I had, ya know? You did your job as a brother."

Rick lifted his head, his eyes swollen and bloodshot. "That's the thing, Sol... it wasn't a job for me, you couldn't understand, you don't got family other than the kids you pick up, I did it because I loved 'em. Man alive, I loved them more than anything. I would have gouged my eyes out for them, anything." He lowered his head and rested it on the stiff cold stomach of his youngest brother. "You hear that, Nicky? You were never a job for me, I did everythin' because I loved you, but I couldn't save you now could I? What kind of brother can't protect the people he loves?"

Ricky's two brothers at first had been extra mouths to feed, and when I saw the other kids suffering I told Rick that he had to cover the extra food on his own, everyone has to pull their own weight. Rick did just that, he risked more and more to provide, and provide he did and did it well. At death Chris was eight, and Nicky was four.

"I know how my mom felt now when my older bro died in the service, 'cept she didn't watch Tim rot. I did. I watched them rot. What am I gonna do? I just don't want to live without 'em..." Ricky shuddered, his voice calm and quiet. "I love you guys Sol, you know that."

I nodded, but stayed soundless.

"I got no reason without 'em." He barely whispered.

I lowered my head between my shoulders, and shifted my eyes. "I know, Rick."

"So ya know what I'm gonna do? Aint gonna stop me?" Rick inquired softly.

"Can I? I will if I can."

Rick laughed, but it sounded more like a strangle sob. "You're my best friend in the entire universe, Sol, I love you, but no... you and all of O.Z.'s soldiers couldn't stop me."

My chest ached, "I thought as much. Can I ask something though?" I squatted next to Rick, and rubbed his back with my left had to comfort him. "Are you scared?"

"Yeah..." Rick said sitting up and look at me honestly. "What if I don't go to the same place as Nicky and Chris, and I never see 'em again? But I've always been one to take risks."

"I don't believe in God, Rick... not like you."

"That's where you've always gone wrong, Sol, there's a God and he's an evil bastard who likes to play jokes on us, and make us hurt.... but that's because he wants us to know what we've got and work to appreciate it." I laughed, and reached for my gun under my shirt.

"Here...Rick..."

Rick took the weapon religiously, and sat on his heals. "I don't think you want to see this."

"I'd never leave my best friend alone."

"Do you mean that, Sol? _Really_?"

"More than that, Ricky, you're my brother now and forever." I felt my heart shriveling, my hopelessness all consuming, but who was I to force him to live in anguish. I had seen so much death today... I had lost so much, but I would burry much more.

Rick laughed, smiling wearily as he lifted the gun to his temple. "I didn't think I'd feel so unruffled, I'd thought that I'd be cryin' like a little bitch?"

"Haven't I always told you that a guy who cries is no one for the guys to look up to?"

Rick chuckled and wagged his head. Then without another word he pulled the trigger and all I saw was red as what was left of his head fell into my lap.

**TT**

Everyone stayed out of my way, and I found myself sulking. My nightmare-like state was continuous.

One night I woke up after a weird dream in which Teddy was yelling at me and calling me horrible names and next to him was Rick picking brain matter off my naked chest telling him to grow up. After that we discussed how politicians could use sippy-cups filled with acid to cure hiccups if only they could figure out how to keep the liquid from burning holes through people's throats. Then Duo appeared out of nowhere with swollen red lips saying that he knew all the answers and if we sell Raider some medication and condoms to get him back that he would show us how to line peoples throats with gundanium straws. So Rick and I went to the store ran by Raider where little kids were hung on the wall so old men could bid on them, and bought condoms and meds to sell back to him.

We traded, and he shrunk Duo and put him in a brown bag to give to me. 'Take this with a glass of milk every two hours.' I agreed like I knew what he was talking about and then ran home to find Rick, who was originally with me, dancing with Nicky and Christ and Tonka while singing.

'I got the meds!' I yelled proudly, but then everyone stopped and starred at me like I was stupid and when I looked down at the bag I was actually holding Duo's hand. Nicky ran up to Duo and clamped onto him with a hug and said, 'Did you bring the straws?' Duo shook his head. 'Well how about a crocodile?' Chris nodded, 'A lovely one?'

Duo nodded agreeably, 'Yes, but he's crying and I can't had him over to little dead kids.' He added. Rick laughed, 'Well that's not very fair!' 'I know.' Said Duo, 'But they just can't take care of a crocodile who is crying if they have died.' Rick nodded, 'Well, I told them if they took the medication they would be just fine, but did anyone listen to me? No!' Everyone laughed, but I didn't find it funny. 'Why is the crocodile crying?' I asked confused, everyone laughed at me, and the Tonka who turned into Teddy pointed a finger at me. I was crying. 'You're too old for that; no one can look up to guys who cry.' 'That's not fair either!' Whimpered Nicky who ran over to Duo and grabbed a stuffed crocodile, 'Merry Birthday' said Duo. The crocodile was shedding and those tears were turning into the Nile River. 'Make him stop, or we'll drown!' Shouted Duo.

Rick took the stuffed animal and with my gun shot it. 'I'll take his tears!' He announced, and then he in turn picked up were the crocodile had left off. 'No!' Nicky said pointedly, 'If you cry I can't look up to you, and then I'll die again. You'll have to sell Duo back to Raider.' Chris shook his head, 'Solo just bought Duo back! Where's the milk?' I marched up to Rick and gouged out his eyes, and the river disappeared. 'There, I fixed it.' Rick put his hands on his hips, his bloody sockets narrowed. 'See, are you happy Duo, look what you've done.' Duo ran from the room and I chased after him. When I found him he was lying in the gutter like he had been when I first found him. 'Duo, are you okay?' 'No...' He rasped he looked ill. 'I drank all the milk, that's why Nicky and Chris died again, and Rick will have to shoot him-self too.' I picked Duo up and walked him back to his bed, which was next to mine, 'It's okay, I'll go get some and everything will be okay.' Duo began to fall asleep,

I ran to the store and bought milk from Raider, and appeared back home, but Duo wouldn't wake up and Teddy and Tonka were putting Rick, Nicky, and Chris into garbage bags because they were starting to smell. Then Duo got up out of bed, and his lips were swollen again like someone had been kissing the seven year old to roughly. 'Do you know what I'm doing now?' Duo asked me, 'No.' 'I'm lying in a gutter dying.' 'Not any more I saved you.' 'Do you love me?' He asked in his midnight voice that sometimes scared me. 'Of course I do.' 'Then come get me.' 'I'm coming!' 'You promise?' I nodded.

After that... I fell out of bed and I woke up.  
  
**TT**

Tonka tottered up to me a couple days later. "Solo, can I talk to you?"

"No."

Tonka starred at me.

"Of course you can." I was being sarcastic, but the attempt was lost on someone like him. "I was just playing, Tonka, don't worry about it, now what's wrong?"

"Oh." He said still not understanding. "I forgot-wait, no I remember." I watched him thoroughly amused with his display. "I heard some guys talking, thought you should know. They say you haven't been pulling your own weight..."

He didn't need to explain, I was the one who enforced the rule. If you were old enough the walk, you were old enough to help. "I suppose..." I mumbled. "I guess it's about time I got off my ass and started working, huh, Tonka?"

Tonka nodded, "yeah!"

I grabbed moved passed him to the main room of the commons room, an old basement, I hadn't set foot there in over a week. Our head quarters were an abandoned 10 room hotel in the east neighborhood of level 2, district 13. Most of us slept on cots, the beds reserved for our wounded or sick, and the light was dim from the nearly dead generator I had bought using every penny I had a year ago.

"Hey, Solo!" A kid shouted in shock.

"Were going out, get everyone."

The kid scurried out of the room and returned with 14 including him-self. "Where's Teddy?"

On command, Teddy entered the room, his eyes set together. "You can't just neglect everyone and then come back bossing everyone around."

"I can, and I just did, now if you want to make this a challenge then do it, if not sit the fuck down Theodore." As if I had socked him again, he sunk down next to Tonka and remained silent. "Look everyone, I apologize for being out of it."

"It's okay." Chiro said dismissively, "We understand, we've all be having a bad time. It's nice to see you back though." A murmur of assent followed, and I smiled feeling warmed. These were the remaining faces after the death of seven and the loss of two, an understanding family. This was my Guild.

"Ready for our jobs!" Tonka shouted.

"It's not a job..." Solo said, "It's a responsibility to care for yourself and the rest of the Guild."

"A Guild of Thieves!" Snorted Reid in the corner, "Family nonetheless." He amended hastily upon receiving 15 even glares and one smack to the shoulder.

After explain that we needed disinfectants, new linen, more money, and food everyone split up and did what they knew best.

**TT**

I scowled the streets and made several trips back with goods and was celebrated on each return, everyone was trying too hard to feel less of the loss and more inclusion.

"Hey there, 'padre been a long time. Sorry to hear about your friends." Raider stood on the corner, smoking a cigar, his eyes squinted to see in the dark.

"Raider..." I stopped at the starred at him for a long moment. "How's Duo?"

"Wouldn't know," Raider grinned theatrically making a show of shrugging, "sold him as soon as I got him."

"To who?" I felt blood rush to my head,

"See, I have no use for a runt, but a few acquaintances, ya know, they might, and they did."

"Who did you sell him to!?" I insisted violently. "Tell me." I stepped back pulling my gun and aiming in one smooth practiced move.

Raider didn't flinch. "I heard you pal what's-his-face blew his brains all over you. Was that the gun he used?" I said nothing but lowered my target to his balls.

"Thought so."

"Funny, didn't pin you as the thinkin' type, Raider. Tell me, where- who has him?!"

"Well that would require thinkin' and I just aint the type, 'member?" He grinned and put out his cigar on his palm, the smell was noxious.

"I hear you shave your head with glass?" Raider's eyebrow twitched. "Fine, let me help kick start that tiny fuck of a brain you got." I pulled the trigger, respectively he fell, his body convulsing in agony. His cries bounced off the walls of the buildings around, and a few male passer Byers winced, but no one stopped or spoke. I gave him twenty minutes, but still he didn't cool down, so I aimed again and made my final request. "Where is he?"

Raider held his blood soaked crotch, "I- my dick, you-..." His fussing was slowing down; he'd pass out soon from blood loss.

"Tell me or I _will_ kill you."

"I... sold... him... to... Gi-" I didn't need to hear the rest, I pulled the trigger again. He told me, and I killed him anyways.

**TT**

Level 2, District 13 is known for many things. It's known for the drugs, the bands of thieves and organized crimes, weapons, disease, lost children, fires, prostitution, and the most severe level of poverty on any colonial cluster. That's because the government stopped patrolling, they stopped taxing, and they stopped caring. There is no electricity, food is scarce, milk is no longer available, and running water is the only luxury still allowed by the government. L2 is also called the squatters outpost.

You'll hear many names when you are involved in a discussion about L2, District 13. You may hear my name, Solo, I'm infamous as the ring leader of the Guild a band of talented thieves I've hand chosen, and I've sold my talents to agencies looking for a guy without a conscience, but I am not a name that has even extended its reputation to Earth. One of those names never escapes a conversation; one of the many men responsible for the fall of L2, his name is Giri Aori a 'family relative' of mine.

**TT**

A rather grubby looking man opened the door before me, and starred down at me, he was five times my size-... wide that is. ."What do you want, _kid_?"

I eyed him for a moment, he hadn't worked there when I was young, when I had lived there. "I'm looking for Aori."

"And who the hell are you, little man?"

I glared at him defiantly, "Solo."

The man laughed heartily and then moved aside, "Solo, huh? I like you Solo, you got something about you that I just like. The Boss? He's down the hall to your left, I'm sure he won't mind to see his little protégé running about the place."

"Protégé? What are you talking about?"

"I've heard about you." Grubby said, "I hear the Boss has been meaning to talk to you, that's why I haven't snapped your dinky little neck yet." I raised an eyebrow, and Grubby grinned manically his heavy brown drawing together. "My job is to kill anyone who asks for my boss, and make sure they can never ask again. So get your little ass in here, before I think again."

I didn't want to make him 'think again,' assured that would be pretty painful and I didn't want to see him cranky, so I made my way passed him. "And Solo?" I paused and inclined my head toward Grubby. "Don't be nosy." I didn't say anything back, but continued down the hall.

**TT**

I thought a little about my dream and Duo, and every once in a while that was interrupted by a vision of the side of Ricky's skull being blown through and splattering my chest, the gaping hole so big that when his head landed in my lap I could see through to my legs.

The image greatly disagreed with my stomach and I found myself wanting to lean up against the wall and puke my ever-hating brains out, that thought too swung open a flood-gate to a slew of pictures.

Grubby hadn't been very specific on what door was down the hall to the left. Every few feet there was a door to my left, and I found myself needing to be nosy or lost. When the hall curved and ended at a flight of stairs, I stopped. To my left, I turned on my heels and came face to face with a shinning gold name plat that read... Well it read nothing, it was blank. I eyed the surrounding walls; each one had a name inscribed on it, just above a dead bolted door.

I rubbed my tired eyes. Where was me reading glasses when I needed them? I squinted my eyes and walked across the hall, all five feet of it and traced the names with my fingers. Katie, Lilia, Chocolate, John, Annie, Grace, Tracy, Elizabeth. The names went on and on in random order. When I had lived here those rooms were being built by some of the skuzziest men I had ever had the disprivilege to meet. Back when I was just a boy...

"Can I help you?" I froze and turned my head to look a tall lean man starring me down. "Solo."

"Aori...." I nodded to him politely and he did the same.

"What are you doing Solo, I don't like nosy brats."

"Not a child any more!" I shot back.

Aori laughed and motioned for me to step into his office, it was after all the blank plate. "No, no, no you are definitely not a child, now are you?" His eyes were raking my body, and I felt my lip curl reluctantly. "Come in here, Kid, and have a seat."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Solo said distressed, "I said I'm not a kid any more."

Aori grinned good-naturedly, "I'm sure, but you'll always be that raga-muffin I drug from the gutter all those summers ago."

I felt flushed. "Yeah, well... I'm taking care of my own now."

"So I heard. The Guild is it? Pathetic name, really I thought kids now-a-days were more creative; but rings to me something like nostalgia. Hey, I have to give you credit. I didn't think you'd survive, and you did. How is your other family doing?"

I starred at him. "They're my _only_ family."

"Now, come now... Solo don't be like that, I raised you like my own and I can break you just as easily. So if its business you're here on, then spit it out, what do you want." What do I want? I want _my_ kid back.

I said just that. "I want my kid back, Aori."

"_Your _kid? I never tagged you as the promiscuous type, always thought as you as more of the... fairy-boy."

I felt a sense of pride, I was raising Duo, and Duo was mine. "I want the kid name Duo, he's mine." He was just like me, but stronger. I felt a pang somewhere in my mind, what had this place become anyways? It had been easy to find, but what was going on here? The cruel truth and memories of that very building were so close to breaking free, but I held their leashes tighter... for now.

"Duo..." He sounded reminiscent. "Duo, yes... Duo. I thought he seemed familiar...." Aori drawled, his tongue articulating the last syllable. "I like Duo..." I didn't like the sound of it.

"Aori, he's mine. I'm here to bring him home."

"I've _had_ him for well over a month; you've never came-a-calling for him before. A-matter-of-fact I bought him from a kid named Raider. If it wasn't obvious, Solo my son, Raider has no viably place in your _new _life."

"I shot Raider." I spat. "His filthy blood is running down the drains right now."

Aori didn't miss a beat, "Yes, but I still _paid_ for him. I bought him; you can't just expect me to give you him for free... now can you?"

"What do you want? I can you get money."

Giri stood from his desk, his dark eyes flashing. "I have all the money any man could want."

I felt dirty as cold Déjà vu spilled down my spine. "If you don't want money, what _do _you want?" I was almost too ill and frightened to ask. 

He didn't respond, but kept moving closer to me. My mouth moved, and no sound came out.

"I-if I give you what you want..." I began, "I will take Duo home, and you'll never come after him, _ever. _You'll pretend you don't know him, and deny having anything to do with us."

Aori Giri grinned maliciously, "I would even put it in writing for you."

"Do it now." I demanded, my voice quavering.

Hurriedly Aori scribbled down a contract and signed, then pointed for me to do as well, and of course... I did.  
  
**TT**

To describe Aori's hands as eager would be an understatement, he was hungry to touch me and peel my threadbare clothing off my body. Naked he stared at me, my skin prickling with goosebumps as watched me awkwardly offering myself as a bartering tool.

It was funny. I never pictured myself being with a guy, a matter of fact; I never pictured it with anyone. I guess I didn't want to, I was loyal to my Guild and the kids there, and just didn't have room for that aspect. Even seventeen, with hormones like you couldn't believe bouncing off of every cell that filled me, sex was still the furthest from my mind. Now, here I am my body the only thing to rectify the mistake I allowed to happen.

His fingers touched traced my collarbone, and it felt like glass shards being drug across my skin. "Solo, you're everything I thought you'd be." He crowed. "That's why I named you Solo, because you were my strongest, you were my number one who didn't need anyone." I disagreed, I do need someone, I need that little kid who depended on my shelter when I gave it to him, and like an Indian-giver I stole it back and offered him up like a religious sacrifice only for my fields to be scorched by lightening the next eve. I needed to make it right. Ricky would like that, for me to have a brother to understand how he felt. To know what it was like to have everything you worked for all being seen through the eyes of someone who was grateful to you, who loved you, and trusted you. That is, if Duo could ever trust me again.

Then the gentleness left Aori's voice, and he grabbed a hand full of my hair, using brute strength to drop me to my knees. Is the type of man the guild wants to look up to, a guy prostituting himself to fix his mistakes? Shame filled the emptiness in my chest, making every unfilled crevice of my outer shell full and injured.

I tasted carpet, the rug stinging my cheeks. I was bent over on the floor my stomach against my knees, and my hands extend to steady myself on the ground.

"Solo, what kind of guy your age cries?" I was crying? I don't remember having ever cried. "No one someone could look up to, Solo." Aori grunted. His words raked my insides like no finger nails ever could, and I wanted to die. It echoed like the Teddy's shouts in the warehouse, I had said those words to all of my family; I made them suck up their own snot so I didn't have to feel guilty or responsible for their sadness. They were like the lasts words I spoke to Ricky, and I could never take them back.

What had I done? I felt my lip curl in a snarl, and anger rise in my gut. Giri had planted those words in my head, making every life a price, making me think no one could love me unless I paid. My fingers curled, ripping pieces of the carpet up. "Er...." I stretched forward and groped at my gun.

"Don't." Aori growled grabbing my wrist and twisting it back behind my sweaty spine. "Bad." It was hard to think with the pounding, but I was livid now as my ass was bruised.

I rocked back against him, and felt a dull stab in my bowls. As unpleasant as it was, it knocked Aori on his back and set me free of his... foulness. With the speed of a thief, my most prized skill, I twisted around and ground my bare heal into his groin until I felt the shaft of his dick snap. I wish I could have found it funny; I grabbed my clothes, the contract, and darted for the door. In no doubt, Aori would come after me... when he could move, but Duo would be free. A man's word was his bond, I gave Giri what he wanted, and now Duo was free.

Yet, I wanted to cry again, but I didn't have the time.

**TT**

I read the names, each plate, with strained sight until I came upon Duo's. I slid the bolt out of the lock and kicked open the door with my scuffed boot. I dreaded what I would find.

The room was dark, and it smelled damp, no doubt from sweat.

"Duo?" Silence. "Duo!"

I fumbled for the light switch, and found a dial instead, but nothing came on. There was no battery generator in this building, and district 13 had no lights.

A blur of a form startled me and I stumbled back into the hall with a young boy with a long braided hair fastened to my waist. "Solo!" A clean face looked up at me, but the bruises told a far more tragic tale than his bathed appearance would mention. "Solo!" It was all he could say.

I pulled off my shirt and wrapped him in it, it was baggier than I thought and enfolded around his petite form with ease. "Here kid, I told you I would come for you."

"I know." He beamed wearily, the circles under his eyes disappearing above his smile. "You said so, you promised."

I starred at him for less than a second in blatant shock before I gathered myself and snatched up Duo in my arms. I had to get us out of here.  
  
**TT**

I went out the same way I came, practically cramming the contract in Grubby's face with glee. "Here, this kid's mine. That's all I wanted."

"How did you do that?" I looked at the ground for a moment; my hand tightening on Duo's briefly, before I glazed up. Grubby's lips parted, and then he drew them back in disgust. "Get out of here, you little fagot."

"Yeah, thanks." I pulled Duo without a thought to yanking his arm out of its little socket, and ran and ran and ran until I reached the abandoned hotel. I have never been so happy to see that shit-hole in my life.

I picked Duo up, and walked him through the halls passed the dazed faces of our friend's and to the bathroom. "Duo, get undressed."

He starred at me in disbelief and my heart ached for him.

"Duo, I know you can bathe yourself, now do it you little brat, before I kick your ass."

Duo smirked, and with his silken dark voice he said. "Thank you, Solo."

"No problem, now get your ass in the bath before I call Tonka to do it, and let him scrub you to bleeding."

The expression faded from his face and eyes, "I don't think I'll ever be clean again."

I felt ill. "I've seen fear, and now I've fucked it, but it's nothing a little tears and work can't fix. Someday, Duo, we'll fix this hell here on L-2, and then maybe everywhere else to. What do you think?" Duo nodded turning on the faucet and running warm water into the large porcelain basin, his small fingers stroking the stream of water.

Duo watched me in amazement, and then smiled the smile of a little boy. "Yeah, well someday people like them..." I knew who 'them' were, he didn't need to elaborate. "I'll make them pay." He looked back at me, and grinned. "They don't know who I am, or what I can do."

"_Someda_y...You'll show them Duo, for you and me."

I left and shut the door behind me, hanging outside the bathroom to listen. He sounded fine, I heard the water splash as he climbed in, but then silence ensued. I almost burst in before I heard him sobbing quietly. "Someday Duo, you'll kick their asses."

**FINISHED **

_Ending Note_: I wrote this over one day, and I feel better now that I've started writing again. I also worked pretty hard to keep it PG 13 , and believe me it was difficult. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Please review with questions, comments, opinions, and suggestions. Any feedback is welcomed feedback.

**Q & A: **  
_You said there was no electricity, so how in the hell is Duo gonna take a hot bath_? I suggested alternate ways of getting electricity like effects through batteries or generators. I also would like to think the on the colonies water is distributed hot and or cold. Though the streets and main homes may not have that type of power, the cluster in general does.


End file.
